


Do you love me

by Aqua111



Category: Neopets
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: Tandrak is thinking about his relationship with Hale. Playing during the time of Altador Cup V.





	Do you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Songtext is taken from "Tiara" by Eric Carr and slightly changed so it would fit into the story.  
> This Fanfic - and my love for the pairing to begin with - was inspired by the Fics of Jeazard. Unfortunately it had been many, many years ago since I wrote this story and even longer since I read her fics. I'm not even sure anymore where I found them or if they are still around.

_Standing there by the window_

_Smiling at me I know that he cares_

_In my mind I'm beside him_

_Fingers stroking his hair_

Tandrak stood at the window and watched the falling rain. He almost felt pity for the teams who had to play or had a training session during that time. Fortunately Darigan's training was finished before the rain started but Hale and his Krawk Island team were still somewhere out there. Being team captain had one major advantage: You didn't have to share room with someone; Tandrak could come and go whenever he wanted as long as his teammates didn't miss him and no one noticed that a Darigan was entering a Krawk Island room suspiciously often.

He sighed. This was the fourth year they secretly met each other, spent nights with each other. At the beginning it was just the thrill of a secret little affair, but now…? Four years was an awful long time for a "little affair". Whenever a cup ended and he had to go back to the Citadel he started missing Hale so badly it hurt, he always was looking forward to the training camps and the next cup, shortly said, the times he could see him again. This feeling that slowly had started to grow so long ago was speaking of love. But did Hale feel the same? Or was Tandrak just some nice bed activity?

If he only had a watch. Hale said that he just wanted his training to last for an hour. Tandrak didn't know how long he had been staring at the rain anymore.

_Not tonight, not tomorrow_

_Want you now to be here by my side_

_All my questions you answer_

_When you're there with your arms opened wide_

No, this one question he didn't answer so far. Mostly because it still wasn't asked. The Darigan Gelert could already have asked him so many times but he didn't. He wanted but he always drew back. What if the answer was no? What if the other one really just needed him for some time of passion?

The door behind him opened and closed again.

"I'm back, if ye haven't already noticed."

The smell of rain and wet fur had entered with him.

Tandrak slowly turned around and tried to get his focus back into reality. "Oh, so how was your training?"

"Uhm, yeah … Not too bad, I guess, but shiver me timbers, I wouldn't be surprised if winner's curse strikes us this year." He threw his gloves on the bed then took off his wet shirt. "Ye're looking not too happy, Shaye. Something bothering ye?"

Tandrak started staring out of the window again although he didn't really look at the rain anymore.

"Well … I was just thinking … about our next matches…"

Hello, cowardice, my old friend. Well, at least it was half true. The standings were bothering him as well.

"Still mad at that we beat yer Darigans a couple of days ago?"

"It's not just about the Krawks. Kreludor was a loss as well. And only draws against the Zombies and the Mummies."

"What about yer little win between?"

Tandrak laughed. "Moltara? Oh please. We would have beaten them with two broken arms."

"Don't be too upset. They all were powerhouses or former champions. Losses and draws against them are nothing to be ashamed of." Hale stepped closer and hugged the other one from behind. The Gelert could smell the slight hint of sweat although most of it already had been washed away. "It's just a little streak of bad luck that will soon be over again. I bet yer next match is pure win and after that ye'll win again. Yer curse from last two years will be over."

It felt so wrong being so close to Hale and doing nothing but talking about Yooyuball.

The Bori placed a kiss at Tandrak's neck and whispered in his ear, "Tired of talking about sports, taking a shower. Wanna come as well?"

Now that sounded more like it.

"Sure, I'll follow in a minute."

Tandrak had a chilly feeling at his back when Hale let go off him and went away. Was it really just because his back was now wet too?

He closed his eyes, listened to the raindrops against the window and sighed again. Maybe next time, maybe on another day, but he wanted to ask him for sure. He couldn't hide his feelings forever and do as if there was nothing else he wanted to do with Hale than having sex.

_We can make every night last forever_

_Holding hands, beating hearts together_

_You're more precious than life to me, Hale_

I love you. Do you love me? Two sentences, but they were harder to say than reaching a win against Lost Desert and Kreludor the same time would have been. With broken arms and legs. But Tandrak made a promise to himself. By the end of this cup he would have said them. He grabbed one of Hale's towels, threw it over his shoulder and left for the showers.


End file.
